


𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚

by surnumanaja



Category: November (film 2017), Rehepapp ehk November
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/F, Kupja-Hans kes?, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Sexism, Vampire Hunt, Werewolf, Yearning, argiseksism, casual classism, eesti folkloor, eesti gootika, estonian folklore, estonian gothic, igatsus, kooljakuu, kriminalist!rehepapp, libahunt, ropendamine, slow burn sest mida te arvasite ma terve novembrikuu jooksul kirjutan?, vampiir!mõisapreili, vampire!baroness, whole month worth of slow burn
Language: eesti keel
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surnumanaja/pseuds/surnumanaja
Summary: Liina vahetab pere varandusest pärit sõle kleidi vastu. See vallandab sündmuste ahela, mis viib avastuseni, et külas tegusteb vampiir…Katse kirjutada iga novembrikuu päeval üks väike peatükk fännikirjutist "Novembrile". Eks näis kaugele ma ka jõuan. jutt on toimetamata! Ma kirjutan seda järjekana iga päev ja postitan kohe peatükk valmis. Kui see peaks jõudma vähe tõsiseltvõetavama peatükkide arvuni, siis ma mangun mõne oma sõbra üle lugema ja toimetama.
Kudos: 7





	1. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖊𝖘𝖎𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖊 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

**Author's Note:**

> Ma olen teinud kirsinoppe nii romaanist kui ka filmist, nt Luise on noorem naine kui filmis ja Liina on Räägu-Reinu tütar mitte rehepapi, kuigi filmi üldine atmosfäär on olnud peamiseks inspiratsiooniks ja tõukeks.  
> Samas ma ei usu, et kummagi teose tundmine on hädavajalik selle fänniloome lugemiseks.

Rehe kolksatas uks kääksuga kinni märkides Räägu-Reinu minekut kõrtsi, krapsas muidu kodu kasimisega ametis olnud peretütar Liina pisikesele tahmasele aknaruudule, et piiluda, kas isa on juba nägemiskaugusest väljas. 

Kui Räägu peremehe kogu oli väravast väljas ja metsatuka taha kadunud, asus Liina kärmelt kambri põrandalaudade kallale. Põranda all hoidis Räägu pere oma vähem väärtuslikku varandusest. Liinal oli tarvis leida sealt midagi, mida Luisele viia vastutasuks kleidi eest. Nimelt ei leppnud kohaliku mõisa teenijatüdruk lihtlabase pudipadiga, ainult uhkete ehetega võis ta kaubale saada.

Kola sees käega kobades ta leidiski hõbesõle, vast see oleks toredale Luisele meelt mööda. Ta maitsemeel oli eluga mõisas nii haritud, et teda harva kõigutasid külarahva hilbud ja iluasjad. Sellest hoolimata polnud selles väikses külas paremat inimest kui Luise. Parimat lootes, mässis Liina ehte nartsu sisse ja pani põrndalaua ette vaatlikult tagasi. Ta kiikas veel uuesti aknast välja, kartuses et isa võis põhjusel või teisel varakult naast koju, kuid hoovis ega teel ei olnud hingelistki. Ta teadis, kui suures jamas ta oleks, kui isa teada saaks, et ta näppas midagi pere aaretest ja veel tõsisemas, kui isa kuuleks, kellele ta viis selle ja mida ta vastu sai. Räägu-Rein vihkas kirglikult kõike ja kõiki mõisaga seotut.


	2. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖊 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist tsipa pikem kui eelmine peatükk.
> 
> peale 8.nov uuendust kohe kindlasti pikem kui eelmine osa lmao

Läbi rõske udu hakkas paistma tuttav kogu, kes oli nõjatunud vastu kivist väravasamba. Liina aeglustas sammu. Ta teadis, et oli kokku saamisele hiljaks jäänud ning oli nõnda terve tee kodunt mõisani jooksujalu tulnud.

"Kuhu sa jäid? Külm võtab kangeks juba," kostus Luise etteheide.

"Sauna kraamisin… täna õhtuks hingede jaoks… Kas see ongi see kleit?" õhku ahmiv Liina osutas rulli keeratud pambule, mis mõisa toatüdrukul kaenlas oli, "Näita! Rulli lahti!"

Luise muigas kavalalt ja lõi kleidi plaksuga lahti. Kleit oli must kui öö, kaelused ja varrukad ääristatud lumekarva pitsiga. Räägu-Liina ahhetas, kui katsus kangast. "See on väärt kleit, selliseid enam mõisaski ei leidu," toatüdruku irve polnud kadunud. Ta hääl kõlas magusalt.Ta teadis väga hästi Liina väikest nõrkust tema vastu. "Mida sa selle eest vastu tõid kah?" 

Liina vaatas talle hetkeks vaikides suurte silmadega otsa, justkui oleks neiu välja mingist lummust välja tõmmatud: "Sa tahad hõbesõlge, jah?"

Toatüdruk vaid naeratas kõiketeadvalt. Liina mähkis sõlge katva nartsu lahti ja ulatas selle Luisele, kellelt oma korda sai vastu kleidi. Toatüdruk mässis kalli ehte ruttu tagasi kaltsukesse, et keegi kolmas seda ei näeks ega saadaks kratti kohe järele, ja pistis selle põlletasku. 

Neiud läksid kumbki oma teed tagasi. Liina surus taas kokku rullitud kleidi vastu oma rinda mõeldes, kas ehk ikkagi midagi tähendas, et Luise raatsis tema jaoks mõisast viimase kleidi tuua. Ta tundis Luiset piisavalt hästi, et teada, kui kiivalt toatüdruk parunessiriideid endale hoidis ega jätnud neid külaplikadele näppamiseks või veel vähem oleks hilpe ise läinud neile pakkuma.

Niimoodi Luisest unistades polnudki Liinal mahti mõelda varuks vale, mis seletaks isale, kust nii uhke kleit ka pärit oli. Aga hiljem tuli välja, et kleidi luiskeloo puudumisest polnud hullu.

Hämaras läks terve küla ühtse rongkäiguna oma kadunukestele vastu, et nad hingedepäeva õhtuks kuju juhatada. See iga-aastane sündmus oli ainuke aeg, mil Liina sai oma emaga veeta ja mille kaudu too talle üldse tuttav oli. 

Liina ema ja teised Räägu-esivanemad istusid neile kaetud laua taha. Teised kõugud vestlesid Räägu-Reinuga, kui ema viipas oma tütrele, et too lähemale tuleks. “Igal ühel peab olema midagi olema või veel parem keegi…” ema leebe näol peitus ootus, et tütar vastaks talle, aga seda teha Liina ei mõistnud, set ta poleks osanud olla oma vastuses kindel.

Õhtu jooksul ei märgatud kordagi uut kleiti, vaid ainult hõbesõle kadumist. "Ah seda see kratt nuuskiski siin…" oli kõik, mida Räägu-Reinul kuulda vaja, et vihaselt toast välja marssides kättemaksu kavandama minna väidetava krati peremehele.


	3. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖓𝖊𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Räägu-Rein oli juba teist päeva sõle kadumise pärast puruvihane. Terve laupäev oli läinud selle nahka, et Liina pidi kuulama isa pahmeldamist. Korra üritas isa isegi tütart süüdistada, kuidas too olla nii tolvan, et ei mõistnud kratti kolm korda jalaga vastu maad prõmmides pisuhända ära ajada. Selle peale Liina vaid kehitas lihtsameelselt õlgu vastates, et ta tassis mõlemas käes raskeid vett täis ämbreid. Siiski sai saun õhtuks köetud nii, et kõik päris mokas ka polnud. 

Pühapäeval lahkus kodunt Räägu-Rein veidi varem kui kirikulised muidu. Ju tahtis ta mõne mõisamehe talu läbi kammida ja oma kadunud varandust otsida. Kus ta teadis, et see just kilter või kubjas oli, selle vastu Liina huvi ei tundnud.

Neidist ei morjendanud ka mitte kirikusse üksi minemine. Ta oli harjunud üksi kirikus käima ja pealegi see tähendas, et ta sai rahus selga tõmmata oma uue kleidi.

Kiriku kõledate kiviseinte vahel pälvis Liina nii uudishimulikke kui ka kadedaid pilke külanaistelt. Ainus, kellele tema uus rõivas silma ei jäänud, oli Luise, kes ise kandis sarnast kleiti. Neiu istuski mõisatoatüdruku kõrvale. 

"Tead, Liina, paruni tütar on kaugelt sakste maalt tagasi ja kus tuli kraami temaga kaasa! Nii uhkeid kleite pole eales vanal parunessil olnud."

Liina piilus vargsi ringi, et kas ehk mõisnik on ka koos oma tütrega kiriku jõudnud juba, näeks siis kohe mõnd mainitut imelist kleiti. Härrat ta märkas, kuid mõisapreilist polnud, ei kippu ega kõppu. Liina küll ei mäletanud preilit, nii ta kui Luise olid alles parajad tirtsud, kui parun oma tütre kaugele kooli saatis, aga ometigi oleks ta pidanud ta riietuse järgi aimama. Luise vatras veel kõikidest kauge maalt kaasa toodud imeasjadest edasi kuni nigela häälega pastor alustas jumalateenistusega.

Liina oli parasjagu loovutamas oma armuleiba kiltrile, kes kogus neid järgmise jahil käigu jaoks, kui talle puutus silma, kui kaugel seisis parunihärra tõld. Tavaliselt ootas tõld mõisniku niisama hästi kui kirikuuksel, kuid täna oli see jäetud kirikuaia taha. Liina ja ülejäänud külarashvas jälgiski nüüd, kuidas parun patseeris mööda teed tähtsalt tõlla poole. Mõned itsitasid midagi härra üle, aga Liina ei pannud neid tähele, vaid puuris silmadega, kes tõllas istus. Kui mõisniku härra tõlla avas tundus neiule, et seal oleks nagu keegi noor naisterahvas istunud, aga jutlusel kedagi sellist paista polnud.


	4. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖛𝖎𝖎𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Tihkelt pilvedesse mattunud taevas ja rõske ilm oli juba piisavalt meelehärmi pakkunud, kui Räägu talu õuel hakkas veel kõige tipuks tuul jõudu koguma ja lehti ringi keerutama. Liina piilus üle aida ukse, kuidas nüüd nii järsku tormiseks kiskunud oli, kui kaes, et tuulispask murrab hoovis puude oksi ja lennutab prahti laiali. Reingi oli tarest välja jooksnud ja hõikas tugeva tuulemüha kiuste, et tütar metsast vihuri tekijataja üles otsiks ja ümber keeraks, et selle hing ei oskaks kerre tagasi minna. Neiu lippaski aega raiskamata kõrve poole.

Tormisüüdlase leidmine ei lihtsate killast ülesanne – maaslamajat oli keeruline puhma vahelt ja puude vilust märgata. Ta kirus, et ta polnud mahti end soeks pöörata, rajutuulevallatseja leha järgi üles leida. 

Neiu vahtis ümber ringi, kuni ta adus, et ta ei kuule talu poolt kostuvat tuulispasale omast müra. Ta vaatas veel segaduses ringi – ehk on keegi üles tõusmas oma peidupaigast – kui talle hakkas silma midagi heledat puude vahel vilksatamas. Lootes, et ta jõuab veel süüdlasele järgi, pistis Liina samas suunas jooksu. Talle tundus, et ta nägi naisekuju heledas kleidis ta eest pagemas kuni see muundus hetkega suitsupilveks ja haihtus kui vits vette. Liina aeglustas sammu, kuid ta pilk oli endiselt naelutatud kaugusesse, kuhu viirastus kadus. Ta koperdas millegi taha kukkudes käpuli samblasse. Ümber pöörates nägi, et ta oli kiltri elutu keha otsa komistanud. Neiu tõmbas jalad vastu rinda. Mehe kaelast pulbitses endiselt verd, mis värvis ümber ringi sambla punaseks.


	5. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖐𝖚𝖚𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Vanainimesed ei pidanud kiltri surma ei millekski. Mets oli ju kollidest ja tontidest pungil. Igast tilisevaid ilvesed ja pooletunni pikkuseid koeri võis sealt leida, kõige tipuks veel Sorgu-Mai, kes see muu oligi, keda Liina nägi ja kelle ohvriks kilter langenud oli. Ainsana kes kiltri laiba vastu tõsisemat huvi üles näitas oli Rehepapp, tema teadis külas kõige paremini sellistest asjadest Nõia-Ella kõrval.

Kogu selle asja juures miski ikka näris Liina meelel. Sorgu-Mai oli teadupärast metsas määgijana ja eksitajana tuntud, mitte veristajana. Ja pealegi polnud eelmine päev puude vahel ei enne ega pärast tuulispasa ilmumist kodukäija röökimist kuulda.Huilgamata see tont juba ei suutnud olla.

Midagi pakilist Liinal käsil ei olnud, siis otsustas ta minna hunti jooksma, et välja nuhkida, mis hirmutis mõisamehele otsa peale tegi. Ta läks oma aseme juurde, otsis välja nõiasalvi, määris seda huultele, viskas kukerpalli ja juba roomaski soend neiu riiete vahelt välja. Küünte klõbin laudpõrandal kajas tares, kui Liina traavis välisukse poole, et see ninaga lahti nügida. Õue pääsenuna põtkis ta tagajalaga ukse enda järelt kinni. Hunti jooksmine ei tähendanud, et ta peaks rehel külmaks lasta jahtuda.

Metsas polnud raske uuesti üles leida kiltri lamamiskoht. Ase vinas endiselt vere järgi, kuigi öösel olid tondid sammalt lakkumas ja lutsutamas käinud. Liina nuuskis maad proovides leida mõnda vanemad mummi jälge, mis oleks viidanud mehe murdjale. Ühe lõhnana hakkas talle ninna imeõrn kõdu ja tolmu vina, mida lämmatas palju tugevam ja meeldivam luhvt, mille sarnaseid võis tunda vahest Luise kleitidel või paruni ümber, kui ta sattus kirikus liiga lähedale istuma. See jälg lõppes umbes selles paigas, kus Liina arvas kummitust eile haihtuvat nägema. Ta lonkis, saba sorus, tagasi vereloigu kohani ja proovis uuesti leida nüüd rada, mida mööda lummutis võis saabuda. Ta haistiski teist jälge, mida mööda ta nüüd liikus.

See kord jälg ei lõppenud kohe ära, vaid jätkus aina, kuni Liina oli jõudnud metsast välja mõisapõllule. Sealtki läks rada ikka edasi ja edasi häärberi poole. 

Liina sibas üle lageda, jõudes mõisa lähedale. Seal märkas teda Luise, kes oli parajasti solgivett välja viskamas. Mõisateenrid olid harjunud igasuguste krattide, viirastuste ning ka libahuntidega, kes käisid köögi sahvrite kallal. Mõisatüdruk hõikas parastavalt: "No-noh, tulid vorsti pätsama?!"

Liina tatsas saba liputades teenri juurde, hundi nahas oli raske rääkida, kuid ta ikkagi proovis. Soendina laksutas oma lõugu üritades vastata ulguvalt, näuguvalt ja ruikavalt moonutatud häälega: "Eiih, huupis kiiltrii taapnuud tuuntii aan tagaa iia iiälg tõõgi siia."

"Ah, see oled sina, Liina! Siis küll mingist vorstist juttu pole, su isa läheks ju raevust keema, kui teada saaks, et käisid mõisasahvri kallal. Oota, aga mis jälg?"

Sel hetkel kutsus hele naise hääl mõisamajast Luiset, kes kohkunult viskas pilgu hõike suunas. "See selleks, ma pean nüüd minema ja ma soovitan sul ka nüüd jalga lasta, Liinake," ja juba kiirendaski toatüdruk sammu. Hunt vaatas viivuks talle järele ning lidus siis metsa poole tagasi.

Mõisa tagaukse piida najale toetus noor, mitte palju vanem kui Luise ise, kahvatu neidis, kes oligi toatüdrukut kutsunud. Ta manas näole sunnitult heatahtliku muige pärides: "Luise, kellega sa seal vestlesid?"

"Ah, mingi peni oli küla pealt hulkuma tulnud, ma käratasin talle ta koju tagasi läheks. Preili ei pea selle pärast muretsema, krants tõmbas juba siit minema."

"Oh, Luise, Luise, ära luiska! See oli ju hunt!" mõisapreili irvitas kiskjalikult.


	6. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖐𝖆𝖍𝖊𝖐𝖘𝖆𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma täna "Rahva oma kaitse" kordus kuulates sain teada , et "Rehepapil" on täitunud 20 aastapäev esmailmumisest! nonäädsa siis.. üldse ei mõelnud selle peale, kui ma otsustasin seda fici kirjutama hakata

Möödunud oli kaks sügiseselt karget päeva täis eredat päikesevalgust vahelduseks udule ning pimedusele, millega kõik olid juba harjunud ega osanud enam selle üle kurtagi. Liina oli neid valgeid päevi ära kasutanud, et koristada ja kasida taluõuelt kõik, mis sinna ripakile oli jäänud või millest tuli enne lume saabumist lahti saada. 

Hämaras tuppa tulles, pani peretütar tähele, et oli isa juba pirru põlema pannud. Liina pani panged maha ja asus õhtust einet valmistama. Isa aga istus laua taga ja popsis rahus piipu. Ta jälgis silmanurgast tütre askeldamist. 

“Ehk leiame sulle ikkagi jõuluks mehe? Sinust saaks tubli perenaine, iga mees oleks õnnelik sellise üle. Kui ainult leiaks sulle sellise väärt mehe või noh vähemalt sihukese, kes sakste perset ei lakuks.”

Liina vaikis viivu, pigistas vaid peos olnud puulusikat. Ta pilk oli endiselt pisikesel katlal, kus podises leem. “Vaevalt et sa sihukese mehe leiad jõuluks,” vastas neiu selga sirgeks ajades, “või üldse kunagi.”

“Küll leiab, küll leiab,” oli Räägu-Rein endas kindel, “ega sinust siis säärast vanatüdrukut saa kui Nõia-Ellast. Kelle pidada siis talu jääb, kui su vend ei peaks tsaari sõjaväest tagasi tulema?”

“Nii ei tohi rääkida!” pööras tütar ringi hüüatades.

“Kuidas siis ma rääkida võin, kui mu muretsen selle koha saatuse pärast?”   
Liina pööras tagasi paja poole näo, kuid püsis vakka. See polnud esimene kord, kui nad sellest rääkisid. Tal jäi vaid loota, et isal polnud juba kosilast välja valinud. Eelmine kord tal lihtsalt vedas, et kuli oli olnud säärane tuulepea, polnud tal ei kosjaviina ega midagi, aina puterdas lolli juttu suust, et isagi oli aru saanud, et polnud tollest meest. Liina keetis rooga edasi, kuni see valmis sai. Toit maitses mõru nagu neiu meelgi.

Vestlus isaga ei andnud Liinale ka hilisõhtulgi rahu. Ta vähkres oma asemel üritades vaimusilmis manada mehehakatist, kellele ta oleks olnud nõus naiseks minema. Kuid säherdust ta ei suutnud välja mõelda. Mõistes, et uni ei tule nii pea, otsis ta välja nõiasalvi ja määris seda huulile.

Taaskord kostus tare põrandalt tuttavat küünte klõbinat. Räägu-Rein, kes veel ikka söögilaua taga istus ja pirruvalgel kalendrit luges, turtsatas vaid. 

“Lähed jälle hunti jooksma? No mine, mine, ma otsin noa ja leivaviilu valmis.” 

Soend oli juba poolel teel välja.


	7. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖚̈𝖍𝖊𝖐𝖘𝖆𝖘𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Häärberis töötavate alamate meelehärmiks näis paruni tütar nautivat nende vaatevälja piiril olelemist. Ta kas luges kuskil pimedas toanurgas kanapeel või istus aknalaual ja jälgis kullipilgul teenrite askeldamist. Kunagi ei tajunud ta nende vaikivat ängi, mida tema pidev kohalolek põhjustas. Ta vaid otsis vaheldust oma halli igapäeva ja kellegi taamal akseldamine täits seda eesmärki just parasjagu. 

Luise ohkas alati kergendatult, kui hommikul päike paistis, see tähendas, et aadlipreili nina välja oma toast ei pistnud tol päeval.Täna aga oli sombune ja pime. Toatüdruk kattis lauda ja mõisapreili oli end taas kuhugi ruumi nurka mugavalt sisse sättinud. Söögitoast marssis läbi teine teener Indrek. Õige pea marssis ta samalt poolt uuesti sisse noormehega. Preili, kiikas teda vaid silmanurgast, ta ei tundnud uustulnukat, kuid eeldas, et see oli ilmselt kubjas. Ta oli kuulnud too pidavat olema orvuks jäänud ja üksi talu pidav verisulis mehepoeg. Preili ei eriti süüvinud sellesse, kes mõisas peale Indreku ja Luise veel töötavad. Veel räägiti veel ühest mõisateenrist, kes oli hiljuti metsas oma otsa leidnud. Kostus kabineti ukse vaikne kõmm – nii teenija Indrek kui ka noorsand olid läinud paruni jutule.

Luise oli juba ammu lauakatmisega ühele poole saanud. Veidi aja pärast käis kirjutuskambri uks lahti ja noor mõisamees jalutas üksi välja. Jospel jäi keset söögituba seisma ja silmitses ainiti preilit. Preili viskas talle küsiva pilgu. Kupjal läks keel sõlme ning ta ei saanud piiksugi suust. Mõistes oma piinlikkust, kadus ruumist kui keravälk. Preili vaid raputas pead ja luges oma romaani edasi. 

Möödus veel tunnike, kui preili hoomas, et ta oli ruumisüksi. Ta tõusis püsti, asetas raamatu kanapeele ja kuulatas. Alt köögi kostus hääli. Mitte kellegi arust polnud preilil (peale preili enda) kööki asja, kuid kui igavus ja eraklus enam rahu ei andnud, siis ei olnud terve mõisa peale meelelahutuslikumat kohta kui köök.

Preili astus ebaloomulikult vaiksel sammul trepist alla, kui kuulis lõpuks vestlust. Ta toetas end köögiukse lengile ja teritas kõrvu.

“Püha jumal, ja ta sööbki seda!” kõlas toatüdruku hääl täis pilget ja hämmastust. Uudishimu sai aadlineiust võitu ja ta piilus ümber piida. Köögi tagauksel seisis armetu väljanägemisega külamats pärishärra paruka hambus, tema ees olid irvitav Indrek ja Luise, kes seisis käed puusas keset kööki. Maamees pillas ilase tuusti taha ja väetilt naeratas andeks palumise asemel. “No napib mõnel mehel aru,” pahandas Luise, “mis sul must vaja oli?” 

Indrek ei hoidnud enam naeru tagasi, ta naljanumber vaid vahtis Luiset sõnagi suust saamata.

“Ei, see tolvan ei mõista isegi mitte rääkida!” lõi toatüdruk käega, “Ints, viska, palun, see kaltsakas siit välja.” 

Mõisateener hakkaski külameest ukse vahelt välja tõukama. Luise pööras ringi ja ehmus, teisel uksel seisnud ja juhtunu tunnistajaks olnud, preilit nähes. “Kas kõik matsid on siin külas tummad?” päris muigel näol paruness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esimene draft, mille ma postitasin, sellest peatükist oli poolunes kirjutatud ja kuna nagu nii terve see nädal lappas, siis ma otsustasin selle peatüki ka uuesti ülekirjutada ja laiendada.


	8. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖐𝖚̈𝖒𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Väljas oli juba ammu pime – Räägu talu kambris põles pird valgustamaks Liina ketramist vokil. Ratta vurina katkestas tare uks, mis kääksatas lahti ning millest valgusid sisse peremees ja üks võõras. Saabujad olid ülevas meeleolus. Ei pidanud sugugi hundinahas olema, et öelda, et selle põhjuseks oli kõrtsis käik. Liina kaes tulijad üle õla umbusklikult ning tundis jõmakas külalises ära Õuna-Endli. Tal võis olla üheksa mehe ramm, kuid tal nappis ühe mehe arustki. Vast see tõttu oligi ta tuntud üks neist vähese jutu meestest, kui ta otsustaski suu avada oli see enamasti roppuste pildumiseks. 

Mehed vajusid laua taha, kuued alles poolenisti lahti nööbitud. Rein palus Liinat külalisele ja endale viina valada. Külaline vohmis pitsi sisse ja käskis veel juurde valada, ise hakkas seoset juttu ajama mõisa aidamehe munadest. See võis küll lõbustada Reinu, kuid Liina vaatas Endlit kui nupust nikastunut. 

“Mis ta tegi sulle?” segas neiu jumalt vahele.

“Mulle? Sittagi.”   
“Aga miks sa siis ta munadest meile nii innukalt räägid?”

Õuna-Endel jäi vines silmadega ja segaduses passima. Vastust ootades pani Liina käes risti rinnale ja tatsatas paar korda päkka vastu põrandat. Piinlikkusse vaikusesse lõikas perepea vahele: “Las need mõisamunnid pealegi jääda! Noh, millal me siis pulmad teeme?”

“Mis pulmad?” nõudis Liina, kuid kohe parandas kohe oma põlgavat tooni imestusega, “kelle pulmad? Isa, ma ei teadnudki, et sa uue naise võtad!”

“Ei, mis mina, sinul oleks juba viimane aeg mehele. Egas ma Endlit siia niisama pinki soojendama ei toonud.”   
“Kah kosilase sa ka mulle leidsid!” selle avaldusega kadus Liina taha kambrisse lüües ukse enda järelt vihaselt kinni.

Uks avanes, Endel astus sisse ja istus voodi servale luba küsimatagi. Liina hoidis oma raevu tagasi. Mees avas oma viinalehase suu: “Ma arvan, et peaksime tegema pulmad jõulude ajal. Siga, vana munn, ei taha üldse kohe pekki koguda, aga vast jõuludeks saab tal kõri läbi lõigata ja läheb.”   
Liina vaatas hetke kosjapoissi alt kulmu, muigas järsku: “Aga, kuidas sa siis temaga paari lähed?”

“Mida?”   
“Seaga noh. Kuidas sa seaga jõuludel pulmad teed, kui tal kõri läbi lõikad enne?”

“Mida?” oli Endel ähmi täis, “Siga ei ole minu pruut.”   
“Kes siis on?”   
“Sina oled ju.”   
“Kindel? Sest mina küll arvasin, et siga.”   
“Persse sa oma mölaga,” Endlil sai mõõt täis ja ta ajas end püsti. Liina tõmbus igaks juhuks vastu seina ennast, kuid jõmm tegi tagakambrist kui ka tarest minekut, tõugates pikali ka teel ette jäänud peremehe, kes pitsikest pakkudes tundis huvi, kas asjad said selgeks räägitud. Vastuseks kõlas vaid mühatus, mis ilmselt oli mõeldud järjekordse roppusega, kuid seekord Räägu-Reinu arvelt. Külaline lõi enda järelt tare ukse kinni. Perepea ajas end põrandalt ülesse, pöördus tagakambri poole, ainult selleks, et seegi uks ta nina ees kinni löödaks.

“Kui sa neid pulmi nii väga tahad, siis tee need ise omavahel selle munamudijaga!” kuuldus ukse tagant tütre vihane vastus. Sellele järgnes veel mingi kolin. Rein otsustas ust mitte avada ja Liinal maha rahuneda, kuid mõne hetke pärast tundis ta külma tõmbetuult läbi ukselaudade. Ta avas siiski ukse, kuid Liinast oli järel vaid riided põrandal. Tuul puhus lahtisest aknast jäist õhku sisse.

Korra oli Liina mõelnud, et varitseb Õuna-Endlit ja murrab ta metsateel maha, kuid ettevaatlikust sai tast võitu. Esiteks, ei tahtnud neiu, isegi mitte hundinahas, õnne ja rammu katsuda tolle tümikaga. Teiseks, ta ei talle lähedale minna rääkimata katsumisest. Nõnda maandas ta oma raevu hoopis metsade ja põldude vahel sörkides. Maa oli mattund udusse ja siit-sealt oli kuulda mummide peatut röökimist, kui nad sutte jooksvat Liinat märkasid. 

Kogu see metsas tormamine ajas soendile janu peale. Ta lippas ligiduses olnud ojani. Vett lürpides torkas talle ninna magus lõhn. Libahunt vaatas ringi – eemal samal kaldal oli näha tulukest ja üht heledat kogu. Ta vaanis valgusele lähemale ning märkas, et ojja langenud puurondil istus küünlavalges lumekarva kleidis noor kahvatu naisterahvas. Liina ei tahtnud teda oma hundikujuga hirmutada. Ta istus paju võrsete vahele, kuid üks oks praksatas ta all. Naishing pööras pead, ta näos polnud hirmu raasugi. 

“Sa võid sealt põõsast välja tulla!”

Liina ajas end püsti ja trügis okste vahelt välja. Seda nähes hundi läikivaid silmi ja hallivatist kogu varjudest välja astumas, pistis langenud puutüvel istuv noor emand heledalt naerma. Hämmeldnud libahunt keeras vaid pead. “Hunt! See on kõigest hunt! Ma veel arvasin, et mõni mats või röövel luurab kuskil,” ütles naine justkui endamisi. 

“Kaas saa muudaad muu kaaseeks nüüd?” päris Liina oma hundi häälel.   
Naise näolt kadus muie, ta tõusis rondil püsti ja pani käed puusa. Küünlakumas paistis ta aukartust äratav.

“Hundid ei räägi. Kes sa oled?”

“Liibaahuunt.”

“See seltab, miks sa räägid, tõesti” naine näis veel kõhklevat, “aga miks sa arvad, et ma su millekski muudan?”   
“Haldjaid piiluda ei tohi. Sa oled ju haldjas…”

Valges kleidis naine vaid naeris taas, istus tagasi notile ja raputas pead naerul näol. 

“Mida sa, libahunt, siis siin teed? Kas sa tulid mind piiluma?” 

“Mitite meeleegaa, “ Liina istus maha puutüve ette, “tuuliin vett joomaa, kuui näägiin suu küünlaatuuluukeest. Eei taahtnuud siind kohuutaada, vaarjuusiin võõssa.”

“Oh ei, sa ei hirmutagi mind. Miski väga ei hirmuta mind enam.”

“Aaga kuui mõõni toont suu käätte saab?”

“Ükski tont ei ihu hammast minu peale. Kas sa siis karded tonte, hundike?”

“Miittee huundiinaahaas, huundiid muurravaad toonte kooguu aeeg. Aaga iiniimeeseenaa küül.”

Naine noogutas vaid selle peale mõtlikult. 

“Kaas siinaa oleed see vaaim, kees tappiis kiiltrii?” uuris Liina äkkitselt ajades end uuesti jalule.

“Vaim? Kiltri?”    
“Maa näägiin siind. Näädaalaalguusees metsaas. Saa verriistaasiid kiiltrii suurnuuks jaa haaiihtuusid.”

“Ma ei ole vaim, aga ma ei ole ka inimene enam…”

“Kaas saa kuunaagii oolid?”

“Kunagi jah, veel üsna hiljutigi olin.”

“Kuu-uu-uu-ljas!” ulgus libahunt. Kaugelt kõlas veel ulge Liinale vastuseks. Kooljatar vaatas närviliselt selja taha viivuks, kuuldes lõrinat palju lähemalt, vaatas ta taas soendile otsa ja tõstis ta käe enda ette kaitseks.

“Me oleme sinuga palju sarnasemad, kui sa arvad!”

Libahunt urises endiselt.

“Sa ei ole ka enam inimene!”   
“Maa… Maai murrrra iinimeesii!”   
“Ma ei tahtnud kiltrit tappa, aga ma olin väsinud pikalt reisilt ja näljane siia saabudes,” naine libistas end teisele poole notti maha, “ma ei tahtnud, et teenrid mind näeks mõisas loomi veristamas ja nende verd joomas. Nad oleksid preestri kutsunud! Ma läksin metsa, lootuses leida mõni värske korjus, hoopis leidsin tolle surnud mehe.”   
“Taai olnuud surrrrnuud!”

“Ta ei hinganud!”

Liina jättis lõrisemise. Ta vaatas kahtlustavalt vaikselt taanduvat ebasurnut. Too ilmselt polnud siit kandist ega teadnud siinseid kombeid. Tuulispasaks käijat oli tõesti lihtne hingeheitnuks pidada, sest tolle hing tuulaski ringi. Selle võis tõesti andeks anda…

“Saa üütleesid mõõsas?”

“Jah, ma olen sealne noor paruness.”

Liina kohkus – ta oli terve selle aja parunipreiliga rääkinud. Kui ta isa seda praegu näeks! Ta pistis pikemalt mõtlemata metsa putku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuna mul kõik lappab see nädal siis fuck the rules


	9. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖚̈𝖍𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖐𝖚̈𝖒𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Hommikul oli novembri kuiselt jäine, maa oli härmas, kuid taevas kiskus pilve. Liina oli taas tulnud kirikusse üksi. Räägu-Rein norskas alles viinaund eilsest. Taas istusid Liina ja Luise koos kirikupingil koos ning taas olid nad oma mustade kleitidega külanaiste kadetade pilkude sihiks. Luise rääkis taas kord, mis nädala jooksul on mõisas toimunud ja kuidas Koera-Kaarli sulane käis parukat söömas. Liina jõudis veel rääkida Õuna-Endli eilsest kosjaskäigust enne kui pastor jutlusega alustas.

Jumalateenistuse lõppedes oli ilm pisut soojemaks ja pimedamaks kiskunud. Taevast piserdus niiskust, mis oli kogu härmatise ära söönud maast. Polnud enam kiltrit, kes oleks külarahvalt armuleiba kogunud, siis polnud ka järjekorda temani. Kogu külarahvas vooris otsemaid laiali oma kodudesse või kõrtsi. Liina jalutas rahus kiriku aiast välja, kuni silmas oma jahmatuseks mõisniku tõllas istuvat preilit.

“Si- teie!” hüüatas kohkunud neiu.

Tundes ära hääle eilsest õhtust, pööras paruness oma kahvatu näo hüüdja poole.   
“Meie? Jah, ikka mina!” 

Nüüd päevavalguses nägi Liina preili hõbehalle silmi. Preili tumedad juuksed olid täna sätitud rangesse soengusse. Paruness avas tõllaukse, ta kandis valgest villast peent mantlit. Ta viskas pilgu Liina kleidile, mida kattis vaid õlgadel kootud maavillane suurrätt, ja pani käe suule, et naeru tagasi hoida.

“Sa kutsud mind kooljaks, aga ise kõnnid ringi nagu oleksid vanaema puusärgist põgenenud!” itsitas preili vaiksel häälel. Liina lõi pilgu maha tundes, kuidas põsed kuumama kippusid.

“Oh, ta punastab, kui armas!” narris mõisapreili, “Ütle parem, hundikene, mis su nimi on? Mina olen Karmilla.”

“Räägu talu Liina.”

“Mida sa kirikus tegid?”   
“Jutlusel käisin,” vastas Räägu peretütar hämmeldunult, “miks si- Teid seal polnud?”   
Karmilla jälgis ümbrust, kuid parasjagu polnud kedagi kuulmiskaugusel. “Ma ei saa pühitsetud maale astuda,” vastas ta tasa. Liina vaid noogutas selle peale mõtlikult. Häärberi toapoiss Indrek saabus parasjagu tõlla juurde. Nähes Liinat preili Karmillaga juttu puhumas kurjustas ta kohe talutüdrukut: “Ära kiusa preilit! Ma õige räägin su isale sellest!” 

Räägu neiu hakkas sõnagi lausumata kiiresti astuma. Indrek astus tõlla juurde ja vabandades sulges ukse. Karmilla ei jäänud muud üle, kui kiigata tõllaaknast Liinale järgi. Sel hetkel piilus talutüdruk üle õla tagasi Karmilla rõõmuks ning ta lehvitas talle. Neiu naeratas talle viibates. Preili pööras pilgu kiriku poole, märkas, et kirikuaias passis noor kubjas, kes totralt õndsa näoga talle lehvitas. Karmilla ilme muutus kalgiks ja ta vaatas mujale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "täna on üheteistkümnes november," ütlen ma 14.novembril. :)
> 
> Nimetu mõisapreili saab nime! ma oleks veel võinud perekonna nimeks panna von drakula vms XD


	10. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖓𝖊𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖐𝖚̈𝖒𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lifehack: sa ei ole enam 2 peatükiga maas, kui sa surud need üheks peatükiks

Uduses ehavalges taevas paistis noore kuu sirp, üle mille õhtu esimesed pisuhännad vihisesid. Keset õue seisis noor kubjas, kohale tardunud kui soolasammas, ja vahtis ülesse. Mõisahoone ülemisel korrusel oli aken, millel polnud kardinaid ette tõmmatud ja sellest paistis naise vari. Kubjas vaid korrutas pomisedes enda ette: “Ma armastan Teid, ma armastan Teid, ma armastan Teid...” Järsku tuli kambris väreles ja kustus. 

Karmilla kõndis, küünal käes, taas mööda oja kallast. Lähemal külale ristus veenire teekesega, mida mööda tuli asulast kaupmees koos vankrit vedava hobusega. Nad kohtusidki veepiiril. Kaupleja tervitas preilit ja uuris, kas õnnestub ehk tollele mõni pott või pann pähe määrida, enne kui peab külma vette kahlama minema. Tehing jäi ikkagi katki. Mitte nii väga ostja huvi puudumise tõttu, nagu kaupmees seda endale sisendas, vaid välise segaja tõttu. Vastas kaldale oli nimelt ilumunud teinegi neiu, kes vehkis ja hõikas: “Hea onuke, hea onuke! Kas te aitaksite mu üle vee?”   
Kaupmees oligi juba valmis juba vette minema, et piiga üle oja tuua, kui Karmilla poleks tal küünarvarrest haaranud ja takistanud teda. “See seal ei ole inimene,” sisises preili seletuseks. 

“Ei ole inimene?” kordas kohkunud mees.

Preili raputas pead: “See on katku kehastus. Ta tahab üle oja tulla, et siiagi oma hävingut külvata.”

“Häh, koer tunneb koera!” hõikas näitsik, “ja see, kes su kõrval seisab, pole sugugi elavate kirjas.”

Kaupmees rapsis end Karmilla haardest lahti. “Eemale kurivaim, ma lähen kihutan siit sama tagasi kirikusse ja kutsun pühaisa, veel parem ma lähen otsin rehepapi ülesse, küll tema juba teab, mida teiesugustega peale hakata.”

“Kuhugi sa ei lähe,” Karmilla leeme ilme oli asendunud pingeks. Ta pillas küünla, mis susides kustus niiskes pinnasel, ja kargas kaupmehele kallale. Mees kukkus selili. Hobune hirnus ehmatusest, pööras ümber ja pani tuhatnelja küla poole ajama. Kaupmees vehkis kätega, mis suutis, kuid see ei ajanud ta pealt Karmillat, kes lõi oma kihvad talle kaela arterisse. Mees karjatas veel viimast korda kuni ta hääl vaibus korinaks.


	11. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖛𝖎𝖎𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖐𝖚̈𝖒𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Hommikuks oli udu asendunud härmatisega. Vuliseva vee ääres hallis valguses uuris kükalil rehepapp külmunud surnukeha. “Ets kae, Joosep, kõrist jälle tühjaks veristatud.” Rehepapi kratt kummardus asjalikult laibale lähemale, aga kuna tal silmi ei olnud, siis polnud tal ka midagi kaeda. Küll aga hoomas ta ilma omamoodi. 

“Ja-jah, looma hammustus see ka pole. Äkki katk? See millest Villu rääkis.”

Rehepapp tiris kaupmehe kangeid hõlmu laiali: “Mädaplekke või paiseid ei pasta olevat. Pealegi hambajäljed oleks nagu inimese hammustatud.”   
“Ei inimese see ka ei ole,” teadis kratt kohe välistada.

“Polnud see inimene tõesti!” hõikas reipalt naishääl. Teisele poole oja kaldale oli taas ilmunud piigake. 

“Kuidas sa, kaokene, küll seda oskad öelda?” päris rehepapp hüüdjalt end püsti ajades. Ta viskas veel kratile küsiva pilgu. Joosep raputas aegalselt pead.

“Kui sa mu üle oja kannad, hea onuke, siis ma ütlen sulle!” 

“Aga räägi enne, siis saad teisele poole,” kostis vanamees, kes hakkas vaikselt oma vammuse hõlma alt, midagi otsima. Näitsik teisel kaldal tatsas nõutult koha peal, oli näha, et seda ta ei osanud ette näha.

“No hea küll, aga kas sa lubad?”

“Luban, luban. Sa saad teisele poole, kui räägid mulle, mis selle vaese mehega juhtus,” tõotas rehepapp, “aga tule õige natukene lähemale, mu kuulmine pole enam päris see.” 

Kabu astus päris veepiirini, vaatas närviliselt oja ja vastas valjul häälel: “Eile õhtul siin samas oja ääres hüppas kooljatar küla poolt tulnud kaupmehele kõrri ja imes tast vere välja, siis keeras ennast udukoguks ja kadus metsa. Kas sa, hea onukene, aitad mu üle oja?”   
Rehepapp ülatas midagi kratile. 

“Ma lubasin su aidata teisele poole tõesti. Joosep, löö puss talle rindu!”

“Mi-,” jõudis katk piiksatada, kui silmapilkselt üle oja vihisenud kratt lõi talle väitsa südamesse. Katk pudenes tolmuks, mille viis vool endaga kaasa, nuga aga kukkus mutta. Joosep vihises tagasi teisele kaldale. 

“Sander, ma ei saa aru, kuidas see puss nii lihtsalt sai katku surmata?” imestas kratt.

“Ma palusin selle Muna-Otil peita kirikupapi voodilinade vahele, et preester magaks sellel kolm ööd järjest. Nüüd tuleb uus nuga teha vereimeja jaoks.“

Päike oli loojunud, kui Karmilla lõi paksud kardinad oma akna eest. Keset mõisaõue seisis jälle kupja tume kogu. Teda märgates ei pannud preili küünalt põlema, vaid lahkus vaikselt oma kambrist. Karmilla hiilis mööda koridore, kuid kedagi ta ei trehvanud. Eeldates, et kõik alamad olid köögis, avas ta vestibüüli jõudes paraadukse ja lipsas välja. 

Tähti looritasid üksikud pilved, mis aeglaselt üle taeva loivasid. Männiku vahelt oli tõusmas kuu. Karmilla toetus taas puurondile oja kaldal ja vaatas küünlavalguse peegeldust voolaval veel. Preilit maad võttev kargus ei kõigutanud. Kaugusest kaikus tontide kisa.

Kuuveerand oli tõusnud veidi kõrgemale, kui lähedal olnud pajuvõsa hakkas ragisema. Okste vahelt pistis pea välja tuttav põlevate silmadega libahunt. Ta saba käis nagu Rostocki klaveriõpetaja metronoom, kui ta astus varjust valgusvihku. 

Karmilla tõmbas jalad vastu rinda toetades parema põse põlvedele.

“Me kohtume taas, hundike.”

Libahunt viskas end vaid laisalt istukile langenud tüve ette.

“Napisõnalised oleme täna õhtul, jah?”   
“Uundinaa polee lihhtnee rrääkidaa. Kuui polee va’aa, eei rräägii.”   
Karmilla mossitas üle mängitult: “Aga miks sa inimesekuju tagasi ei võta?”

“Eei kääi nii lihhtsaalt. Nuuga ja leeiba on vaajaa. Ja siiskii võõtaks muu siin küülm ää.”

“S- Sa oled… rõivasteta?”

“Kaas prreilii nääb muul särrkii võii seelikuut seljass prrääguu? Särrk jääks oksstee tahaa ja seelik ainuult jalguu.”

“Sa ei pea mind preilitama või teietama. Siin ei ole Indrekut, kes pragama tuleks. Miks sa neiuna ei käi ringi?”   
“Sull lihhtnee öölda! Tuuntiid siind ei kiusaa hämarras.”

Karmilla noogutas mõistvalt. Talle meenus eilsest katk, kes üritas meelitada sinisilmset meest teda üle oja kandma. Ta tundis taas oma ohvri vere maitset suus.

Liina kratsis tagumise käpaga kukalt ning ajas end ülesse. 

“Hüppaa selgaa, maa teaan, kuus ma saan ohuutuult taagaasii pöörraataa.”

Karmilla puhus küünlalt leegi, korjas oma kleidi saba kokku ja ronis hundile selga. Ta jääkülmad sõrmed vajusid sügavale sooja kasukasse. 

“Hhoiaa tuugevaalt kinnii!” huilgas soend ja kalpsas metsa.

Kuu virvendas mööda libisevate puude varjude vahelt. Liina kappamine polnud midagi hobusega ratsutamise sarnast. Karmilla litsus end vastu soe turja. Ta kleidisaba lehvis kihutamise iilis. 

Metsast välja ja sügiselele heinamaale maale jõudes kiirendas Liina veelgi. Taamal ilmus nähtavale väike hütike, mille korstnast tõusis suitsu. Sinna soend põrutaski. 

Liina volksas üle madala roigasaia ning aeglustas sammu. Majaesine õu lehkas kassikuse järgi. Tarekese ees ronis Karmilla ta seljast maha. Susi kraapis tare ust, mille avas pisike eideke. 

“Tulge sisse, tulge sisse. Ma otsin kohe leiba.”

Liina vupsas sisse, tema järel tuli vargsi Karmilla. Preili polnud kunagi ühegi talus või hütikeses käinud. Ta vaatas tahmast ja suitsust määrdunuid lage ja seinu. 

“Pane uks kinni, ega ma õue ei küta!” käratas vanamoor. Preili tõmbas ukse kinni ja vabandas. Tagumisest toast kõndis välja Liina, tekk ümber tõmmatud, ta andis noa omanikule tagasi ja tänas teda. 

“Mis te neiukesed noorekesed Nõia-Ellast tahate?” päris vanake.

“Ma tulin siia, et tagasi end pöörata.”

Teadjanaine ümises nõustuvalt, kuid kobis oma käimisroikaga Karmilla juurde: “Liina ma tunnen ära. Aga sina? Kes sa oled? Sa ei ole haldjas ega külmking, aga ometi mitte ka inimene.”   
“Mõisapreili?” pakkus Liina õlgu kehitades. Karmilla viskas talle halvaks paneva pilgu. 

“Aga oled ju!” talutüdruk naeratas andeks paluvalt. Preili pööras pilgu nõiale tagasi.

“Ma olen vampiir.”   
“Kesse?!” eideke vidutas veel kahtlustavamalt silmi.

“Vampiir! Ebasurnu ja vereimeja.”

“Kohe öelnud!” nõiamoor astus võõrast eemale, “kah mul imeliku külalise sa siia tassisid, Liina! Aga eks need kõik saksad parajad vereimejad ole.”

Karmilla puhises haavunult.

“Armas Nõia-Ella, ega sa ei pahanda, kui me siin natuke oleme ja juttu puhume?” mangus Liina, kes oli end kolde ette sisse seadnud. 

“Eks te olge pealegi. Aga vaata ette, Liina, et su isa teada ei saa, et sa mõisarahvaga läbi käid!”

“Ei ta saa, kui sa ei ütle!” 

Karmilla võttis istet Liina kõrval pingil. Järsku hüppas talutüdruk püsti ehmatades vampiiri. 

“Üks asi veel,” vuristas Liina nõia poole paljajalu muldpõrandal tatsates, “kui ma juba siin olen – kas sul on veel neid võlukatse, millesse peita krati eest varandust?”   
“Noh ikka on, kas su isa leidis oma sõle ülesse?”   
“Ei veel, aga ma ise näppasin hunti joostes ükskord ühe imevidina naaberkülast. Juba kahju, kui nende kratt selle tagasi viiks. Nii nii ilus on seda paela otsa pannes kaelas kanda.”

“Ma otsin sulle kohe,” vanamoor kadus taha kambrisse ja tuli sealt mõne hetke pärast tagasi nartsuga, “Mässi oma tilulilu siia sisse, siis kratt ei vii seda sult.”   
“Aitäh sulle, Nõia-Ella, ma homme päeval käin läbi toon sulle midagi.”   
Sellega pöördus Liina asju juurde tagasi. Järile istudes sositas ta Karmillale nutsut pihku pistes. Talutüdruku soojad käed surusid aadlineiu jäiseid sõrmi kangatüki ümber rusikasse.

“Kas sa saad selle toatüdruk Luisele anda ja öelda, et ta sõle selle sisse mässiks?”   
Preili noogutas keeletult. Liina naeratas talle tänulikult.

“Miks kõik su is-” Karmilla ei jõudnud oma küsimust lõpetada. Nõia-Ella lõikas talle laua tagant vahele: “Muide Sander, rehepapp, käis täna siin. Rääkis, et sai teist küla kimbutanud 

katku kätte ja sellega on nüüd ühel pool, aga et siinset küla kimbutab hoopis verd imev kooljatar. Kas sa tead sellest midagi, preili-vampiir?”

“Ta ei tunne vihuri käimiskombeid, Nõia-Ella! Ta ei teadnud! Ja üldse joob ta tavaliselt loomade verd!” kukkus Liina kaitsma. 

“Sa ei pea, Liina,” rahustas preili, “Jah, see olen mina. Mina jõin nii kiltri, keda ma pidasin juba lahkunuks ja ta oli kerge saak, kui ka oja ääres kaupmehe verd, sest ta oleks katku õnge jäänud ja ähvardas mu kirikuisale ja rehepapile üles anda.”

Nõid noogutas mõtlikult.

“Sa nägid katku? Milline ta oli?” imestas Liina.

“Ta ilmus vastaskaldale noore naisena ja üritas keelitada toda kaupmeest teha üle oja kandma. Ta hoiatasin meest ja katk hirmutas teda oma korda minu eest.”

“Sa tunned lihtsalt niisama katku ära?”   
“Liina, kas sa siis hunti joostes ei tee inimesel ja tondil vahet?” päris vampiir vastu.

“Jahm,” nentis nõid lõpuks, “küll rumal mees ruttu ka oma otsa leiab. Ettevaatlik tuleb olla. Ei tasu ikka iga põõsa all põõnata või katku juttu uskuda.”   
“Kas sa ei kavetsegi mind rehepapile üles anda?”

“Ei, kui sa ei hakka külarahvast niisama kimbutama ega kiusama, siis ei lähe mina kellelegi kaebama.”

“Ei, ma ei lähe inimeste kallale, kui nad ise ei tüli norima.”

Liina määris nõiasalvi huultele, tõmbas end kössi ja tegi endiselt tekki mässituna kukerpalli nõiatare tagakambris, kus oli laudpõrand. Karmilla piilus eemalt. Tekki seest tuligi välja susi. 

“Nagu Leipzigi mustkunstitrikk!” ahhetas paruness. Nõid lasi hundi uksest välja ja pöördus mõisapreili poole: “Ma loodan, et sa pead lubadust.”   
Vampiir noogutas ja soovid head õhtut eidekesele.


	12. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖐𝖚𝖚𝖊𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖐𝖚̈𝖒𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagu ikka, ma ei saanud seda 16ndaks kirjutatud, aga ma hakkasin sel päeval kirjutama vähemalt!

Liina, piimanõu käes, sammus nõia hurtsiku poole. Väljas oli veel valge kuid mitte enam kauaks. Ta pani astja maha, avas värava, tõustis piimanõu hoovi ja lipsas ise ka sisse, sulgedes enda järel värava. Paar kassi logeles veel õhtupäikeses kidura õunapuu all suure kivi peal. Neiu tassis täis anumat visalt edasi ega pannud uudishimulikku kõutsi-volaskit tähele. Loom tatsas tähtsalt, saba püsti, noorel naisel järel, kuni too ukseni jõudis ja nõu jälle maha pani, et uksele koputada. Kõuts ei jätnud juhust kasutamata – pistis vurrud kohe piima sisse. Uks kiuksatas lahti. “Tule sisse,” kutsus eidekese hääl.

Lõpuks oli õues pimedaks läinud ja Nõia-Ella tegi tuld ahju alla. “Sa oled täna väga hilja peale jäänud,” sedastas moor tuues põlevat pirgu vokil tegutsenud neiu juurde.

“Pole hullu, ma isale ütlesin, et olen sulle abiks ja tulen varavalges alles.”

Teadjanaine ära tundev muie. “Sa ootad saksipreilit, jah?”

Neiu vaatas vanale naise otsa nagu ta oleks raksus käinud ja vahele jäänud.

“Ma võin olla ainult sabaga vanamoor, aga minagi olen kord noor olnud, Liina,” muheles eideke. Neiu avas suu, et vastu vaielda, kuid just sel viivul keegi koputas uksele ja ta silmad lõid särama. Uks vajus irvakile ja tarre pistis nina Kupja-Hans.

“Kas tohib sisse tulla?” küsis mõisamees. Liina üritas oma pettumust varjata keskendudes lõnga värtnale ajamisele. Nõid noogutas, mis seal enam lubada – külaline oli sama hästi kui kolde ees.

“Mis sind, pojake, ka vaevab? Kassid said mõisas otsa?”

“Ah? Ei, kassidega on korras,” segadus mehe pilgus asendus erutunud kumaga, “asi on hoopis naises, keda ma armastan, tema teadmata.”   
“Eks sa siis ütle talle seda, mis sa selleks siia tulid,” kergitas nõid kulmu.

“Ma ei saa.”   
“Ei saa?”

“Iga kord, kui ma mõisapreili lähedusse,” mehe lauset katkestas, toanurgast kostuv Liina läkastus nagu too olnuks midagi kurku tõmmanud. Kubjas viskas põgusa pilgu köhija poole, kuid jätkas: “Iga kord, kui ma preili lähedus olen jäävad mulle sõnad kurku kinni ja keel läheb sõlme. Ma tahtsingi sult, hea nõiamoor, küsida, kas sul on midagi, mis paneks tema minusse armuma?”

Ella vaikis mõtlikult hetke. Kubjas vaatas teda lootusrikkalt.

“Üks rohi on, mis aitab,” avas nõid suu, “võtad oma kaenla alt higi, segad selle oma sitaga ja söödad selle preilile sisse.”   
Liina niheles ebamugavusest voki taga. Õnnis naeratus noormehe näolt oli samuti pühitud. Ta raputas pead, keeras ringi ja lahkus sõnagi lausumata. Tare täitis vaid ahjus põlevate puude pragin.

“Aru natukest sel klutil on,” naeris eideke, “Oleks ta sellise rõvedusega läinud preili jutule, oleks ta siuhti ka kohe mõisast lennanud.”

Selle õhtu jooksul rohkem keegi Nõia-Ellale külla ei tulnud. Liina võttis viimase lõngatoki värtnalt maha. 

“Ma hakkan siis minema,” lausus neiu mornilt. 

“Ära sa nüüd ükski kuhugi minema hakka, väljas pilkane öö,” mainitses Nõia-Ella ta krahmas sülle piimavargast kassi ja surus selle Räägu peretütrele kätte, “Üksi on ohtlik minna, võta tema kaasa.”   
“Aitäh sulle,” noor naine noogutas.

“No, mis sa mind tänad, ma peaksin sind tänama, sa ju tõid piima ja ketrasid villa.”   
“Nägemiseni.”   
“Nägemiseni ja hoia ennast!”

Väljas karge ja taevast pudenes üksikuid lume räätsakaid. Liina sammus otseteed üle välja kodu poole. Kaugel selja taha jäävas metsatukas tilises midagi halvaendeliselt. Neiu surus karvase kõutsi vastu rinda. Kõhe oli pimedas inimesena ringi liikuda.

Miski tuhises naise suunas, temast mööda ja peatus kümmekond sammu ta ees. Kass ta süles susises. Justkui mitte millestki kangastus hämaruses ta ees Karmilla hele kuju. 

“Liina, ma ootasin sind,” preili astus lähemale, “ja kui sind ei tulnud, siis ma läksin Nõia-Ella juurde sind otsima, aga ta ütles, et sa olid just seadnud kodu poole.”

“Ma läksin juba valges tema poole ja ma ootasin sind seal.”

"Miks sa oja äärde ei tulnud?"

"Siis ma oleks pidanud hundina tulema ja me oleks ikka nõia juurde läinud."

"Ah, ma selle peale ei mõelnudki."    
Karmilla pistis oma kindas käe Liina oma vangu. Häiritud kass niheles talutüdruku süles ja tegi madala põlgliku mäu. Mõlemad naised puhkesid naerma ja nad jalutasid niimoodi käte alt kinni Räägu talu poole.

"Nõia-Ella juures käis kubjas muide," alustas Liina, "kui ma sind ootasin."

"Mida ta otsis sealt?"

"Armurohtu, sinu jaoks."

"Mida?!"

Nad jäid äkitse seisma keset lumesajust lagendikku.

"Kubjas, see töllmokk, kes pimedus mu akna all passib?"

"Kas ta passib su akna all?" Liina hakkas vaikselt edasi astuma, tõmmates parunessi endaga kaasa.

"Jah! Täiesti põrunu!"

"Ta rääkis Ellale, et ta on nii armunud sinusse, et ei saa sinu juures sõnagi suust."

"Öak!" öökis Karmilla demonstratiivselt ja tema seisusest naisele kohatult, "Vabandust, aga mida see mats endast arvab?"

Liina tundis, kuidas tal selle märkuse peale süda vajus, kuhugi väga madala pastla põhja. 

"Mul oli Mecklenburgis ja Brandenburgis nägusamaid ja kõneosavamaid peigmehi," jätkas preili auru välja laskmisega, "ma oleks võinud ükskõik, kellele neist naiseks minna!"

"Aga miks sa siis ei läinud?" päris Liina lojult.

"Mind hammustati, ma muutusin vampiiriks. Ma ei sobinud enam seltskonda," Karmilla hääles peegeldus kauge kurbus.

Nad olid jõudnud Räägu talu väravateni. Liina lasi preili käest lahti. Niheles talutüdruku sülest välja ja vupsas üle õla.

"Ma lähen siit edasi üksi," teatas neiu, "parem, kui sa lähed ka, isa ei lepi mõisarahvaga."

Karmilla noogutas vaikselt. Nad soovisid üksteisele head ööd. Liina avas koduvärava.


	13. 𝕶𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖏𝖆𝖐𝖚𝖚 𝖐𝖆𝖍𝖊𝖐𝖘𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖐𝖚̈𝖒𝖓𝖊𝖘 𝖕𝖆̈𝖊𝖛

Väljas oli veel pime, kuid Liinal ei saanud enam sõba silmale. Näis et rahutusel ta hinges oli ka täna kava teda vaevata. Ta uni oli teist ööd ärev ja katkendlik. Suikudes nägi ta kõiki neid saksi noorhärrasid, kes tiirlesid Karmilla ümber. Nende nahkkinnastes sõrmed riivasid preili käsi ja libisesid läbi ta tumedate juuste. Mõnes ulmes jälle oli Karmilla nii-nii lähedal Liinale, et… Ta tõusis istukile ja tõmbas jalad vastu rinda. Öö jooksul olid kambrid maha jahtunud. Ahjule oli vaja tuli alla teha.

Rõske hommik niisutas öösel kõvaks külmunud maad uduvihmaga. Üle pika aja oli see esimene pühapäev, mil Räägu-Rein otsustas kirikusse minna. Ta seadis hobust rangidesse. Tagasihoidlikul vankril istus end suurrätti mähkinud ja tõre Liina. Tal olid seljas ta tavalised kirikusse minemise rõivad – villane seelik, linast hame ja kampsuni. Süsimusta kleiti ta ei söandanud selga tõmmata. 

Jutlust oli udust niisketes riietes külmas kirikus hirmus kurnav kuulata. Aegajalt piilus närviliselt Luise üle õla löövi teises otsas istuva Liina poole. Teenijanna teadis, et ta ilmselt ei olnud ilmselt täna võimalik Räägu tüdrukuga rääkida, aga ikkagi ei andnud talle rahu, kuidas teadis mõisapreili talle anda sõle jaoks kaitsekanga. Liina ei julgenud isa kõrval toatüdruku poole vaadatagi. Ta vaid kirus ennast, et ei mõelnud välja vabandust mitte kirikusse tulekuks. Armulaud oli lõppenud, aeg oli tagasi läbivettinud vankri peale minna ja koju sõita. Liina silmas tuttavat tõlda, kuid läi pilgu maha. Räägu-Rein sülitas sakste kaariku poole.

Kuivad riided seljas ja soe tuba ei trööstinud eriliselt Liinat. Tal polnud tahtmist midagi teha, isu polnud, meel oli hajevil. 

“Teist päeva oled juba iseäralik,” tähendas isa, “Haigeks jäid seal nõia juures käies või?”   
Selle peale Liina ainult turtsus pahaselt. Ta tirisis järi akna alla ja hakkas päevavalguses kuduma. Nii nägi ta välja piisavalt asjalik isale, aga sisimas mõte rändas oja äärde ja Nõia-Ella ahju ette ja lumisele väljale… Ja siis talle tulid meele ta unenäod. Ta hingas sügeavalt sisse ja hoidis viivuks hinge kinni, et isa ei kuuleks tema ohet. Ta tundis end kodus kui koer ketis, kuid ta ei tahtnud hunti ka joosta. Ta teadis liiga hästi, kuhu jalad ta viiks, aga ta polnud kindel, kas ta süda oleks päriselt tihanud sinna minna. Võib-olla oligi hea, et täna isa oli kirikus kaasas, nii oli end lihtsam eemale hoida Karmillast. Ta oli kõigest talutüdruk ja Karmilla oli saks. Liina julgeimadki unistused olid hukule määratud. 

Kaugel, metsade ja põldude taga, mõisas istus Karmilla oma magamiskambris aknalaual ja vaatas õue. Ta süles oli küll raamat lahti, aga sellele polnud ta avamisest saati tähelepanu pööranud. Ta meeles mõlkus hoopis eilne õhtu, kus ta oli taas Liinat kõikjalt otsinud, kuid tulutult. Ka vana nõid polnud teda näinud. Alles täna hommikul kiriku ees õnnestus tal viivuks näha Liinat, kuid ta oli temaga kaasas ning nüüd mõistis Karmillagi, miks kõik hurjutasid neiut tema enda isaga. 

Ta ootas kannatamatult päikeseloojangut. Ilm oleks lubanud ka praegu ringi uidata, kuid ta ei tahtnud riskida, et keegi külarahvast saaks aimu, et ta vampiir on. Liinast ja nõiast juba piisas. Liinast… Tal meenusid Liina soojad käed tema sõrmi kokku surumas ja neiu ihu soojus lumesaju käes. Nendest hetkedest mõtlemine tõid ta kahvatule näole naeratuse. Ta igatses õhtut, kuid ta ei olnud aimu veel, et see lootus oli taaskord asjata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma lihtsalt lükin peatükke kokku, et järele jõuda


End file.
